We're Legendary
by Norah Rose
Summary: Collection of short Barney/Robin POV stories written after every episode.
1. Double Date

**Robin's POV:**

Ok. So Barney went to a strip club. Who cares? So he checked out other girls and thought about them in the way that he should only think of me. It's not like I'm jealous. It's not like I'd like to slap him and those girls (even look-a-like Lily) in the face right now. It doesn't matter that I'm not enough for Barney. It doesn't matter that he isn't happy enough with me to not need other woman. I don't care. I don't even mind that instead of spending time with me he went to stare at other girls. I don't care that he doesn't get that we're dating now and that changes everything… even if it's pretend dating. Oh well, it doesn't bother me. It doesn't bother me in the slightest. It is easy to ignore that he thinks this is no big deal. It doesn't scare me to imagine him with any of those horrible strippers. I don't care. I don't care at all.

Oh God, I do care… a lot.

**Barney's POV:**

Ok. So I went to a strip club. Who cares? That's normal. All guys do that. It's not like I checked out other girls and didn't think of Robin. Robin was the only thing on my mind. She's always the only thing on my mind. In fact, she's the reason I went to the strip club. It was a lame attempt to experiment with these "feelings". It doesn't matter anyway. Robin doesn't care. This doesn't even bother her. She's totally cool with it. That's why she's the greatest woman ever. She's so perfect in every way. But that's beyond the point. It's not like I'd ever do anything with any of those strippers. I would never hurt Robin. I would never make any big mistakes to mess up this thing we've got going. She totally doesn't care if I go to strip clubs. She's fine with it. It doesn't bother her. She's only saying it bothers her to play up the concerned girlfriend act, right? She's not serious. She doesn't care. She doesn't care at all.

Okay so maybe she does care... but only a little. She only cares a little.


	2. Robin 101

**Barney's POV:**

She called me an idiot. She smiled that adorable smile. She loves me? Is that really what she meant? After all, Ted was wrong about the left knee. He could be wrong about this. I hope he's not wrong about this. Maybe I should just ask her. It would certainly make me feel better. I'm not even sure why I'm worrying about this. I'm Barney Stinson. I'm not supposed to care about this kind of stuff. I don't care about the "L" word. But I could, just to put my mind at rest, ask her. I'll just walk up and…. no. That would freak Robin out. I mean, that would freak me out too, but Robin's as bad as I am about the touchy feely stuff. She doesn't want to say the word love. And neither do I. That word makes everything suddenly more serious. Right now we could still pass as two very good friends that happen to have sex often. Love would make all that change. We're way more awesome than that mushy feelings junk anyway. Even though I would like to hear it just once, or maybe more than once. Ok, so maybe I really want to hear Robin say that she loves me every day. I'd like to say it to her. But we probably never will. We're both afraid. We both have shields up. And for good reason… heartbreak is so not Raven! It's easier to move on when you're not too close. I know I'm too far gone. If Robin was to break up with me I'm not sure what I'd do. Probably move out of the country or go into depression. That's beside the point. I don't want her getting too invested in this relationship. If something goes wrong and she gets hurt… then I couldn't live with myself. I'm in way over my head here.

**Robin's POV:**

Crap. Ted probably told him. Ted obviously knows a lot about me, maybe he's figured out when I use the "You're and idiot" line. Oh God. What if Barney's knows that I maybe, sort of, definitely love him? He would freak out. He would run away. He would break up with me and find a couple bimbos. Wait. I'm overreacting. He obviously doesn't know. He's been acting normal. In fact, he's been exceptionally nice. Good. He has no idea. Barney Stinson does not "do" love. It would be a terrible idea for me to tell him how I really feel about him. Everything would change. Right now we're nothing too serious. And that's how it's going to stay. Even if I do sometimes imagine what it would be like to look right into Barney's eyes, which are the most astounding blue color that you easily lose yourself in… beside the point, and say "I love you" it doesn't mean I'm really going to do that. That would freak Barney out too much. He doesn't want to ever hear me say that. I'm sure of it. Barney's not good at the feelings stuff… and neither am I. Two people who are bad at relationships don't make a good relationship. Or does it? Maybe it's like math. Maybe Barney and I could be a positive thing if I would just tell him. No. Bad idea. I need to stop letting my mind wonder. If I say the "L" word everything's going to be awkward. That could lead to the end of our relationship. I don't want to get hurt. More importantly, I don't want Barney to get hurt. There's just too much at stake here.


End file.
